A Sleeping Beauty Story
by anime manga fan 001
Summary: A baby princess, cursed after she was born and hurt at 16. Will she allow her prince to free her and give her a 'happily ever after' or will she just push him away?
1. Her Arrival

A Sleeping Beauty Story  
Her arrival

It was a glorious day in the realm of Sparx & there was great rejoicing there. A beautiful baby princess was born to the king & queen of Sparx, Oritel & Mariam. They named her Bloom as she seemed to be blooming all the time.

Kings & queens from far & wide had come to see her. She was a great beauty. She had a fuzz of red hair & sapphire blue eyes. Everyone knew that her power was fire & she was the holder of the great dragon flame because as soon as she was born she was surrounded with fire, and to everyone's surprise they had seen a large dragon which was as red as fire enter her body.

At first everyone was surprised & scared but Mariam, Bloom's mother, calmed them down. She had read about the great dragon & its powers in a book in the huge library found in the castle of Sparx. She had read that the powers will one day be transferred from the dragon to a descendant from the royal family of Sparx. She had wondered whether Bloom was the lucky girl but the sight that she had seen confirmed what she had read.

Mariam also had one other daughter. Her name was Daphne. She was an eighteen year old nymph. She wasn't very strong or powerful as Bloom was expected to be. King Oritel had decided that since Bloom seemed stronger than Daphne, Bloom should become the queen when she is able to do so. Daphne was very pleased as she never had an interest in ruling a realm. She gratefully accepted the offer to be Bloom's personal body-guard.


	2. A Few Good Friends

Some of you might have read this story in the 4kids forum posted by Hermione. G. I am her, so I am not copying a story. This is my first story so please go easy on me if I make any mistakes. I don't mind it if you point out the mistakes. I can use them to improve my writing. I have enabled anonymous reviews. I'm sorry the last chapter was too short.

Thanks to all those who read the first chaper and reviewed.

**Joy-lovely, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons & BloomNSky** - Thank you very much.

A Few Good Friends

In spite of having a great knowledge of the Dragon flame, Mariam also had a great number of good friends. Most of them were kings & queens. Among them were Daisy, Atona, Melody, Brianna & her most closest friend Sheena.

Daisy was the queen of MariGold. She already had a daughter named Flora. Like her mother, her power was the plants & flowers. Atona was the queen of the Binary Galaxy. The power of all fairies from the Binary Galaxy was technology. Melody was the queen of the Harmonic Nebula with the power of music. Brianna was a very prim & proper queen from Tides & expected her daughter, Layla, to be the same. Sheena & her one-year-old daughter, Stella, came from Solaria. Although her power was the sun & moon, she had a great passion for fashion. Briana wasn't a very close friend of theirs as she considered that 'hanging-out with friends' too much is not lady-like. She spent most of her time going to meetings & balls.

Another very great friend of Mariam's was Christina. She was the queen of Eraklion. She had two sons. The first was Trevor who was two years old & the second was Sky. He was a year old.

As you would expect, all of them had been invited to the ball held in honor of Bloom. It was about 3 o'clock on the day before the ball, when the guard announced the arrival of Sheena, her husband, Roger, and Stella.

"Announcing the arrival of the king, queen & princess of Solaria," called out the guard.

All three of them walked through the door to greet Mariam & Oritel.

"I expected you'll to be here yesterday," Mariam said sternly but couldn't resist a smile.

"I did too, I mean we meant to come here yesterday, but we got caught up in a meeting," Sheena replied, grinning.

"It's alright. Is this Stella?" she asked looking at Stella who was hiding behind Sheena.

"Yes, she is. She is awfully shy. Come on little Stell. Meet aunty Mariam," she said pulling Stella from behind her.

Stella had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a small orange party frock. She was wearing a necklace and a bracelet. She looked very cute indeed.

"Hewo aunty Mawiam. I am Stella," Stella said slowly coming from behind her mum.

"Isn't she a very adorable thing," Mariam said bending down to see Stella.

"Ahem, I see that we are completely ignored here," Roger said. "We better leave & let them carry on with their talk." Sheena & Mariam giggled as Roger & Oritel left.

"Haven't the others arrived?" Sheena asked, looking around.

"No, you are the first ones. Come on, I want you & Stella to meet Bloom," Mariam said & took them to meet Bloom.

A bit later at about 3:45pm, Melody, her husband, Michael, Atona and her husband Ivan, arrived.

"Announcing the arrival of King Michael & Queen Melody of the Harmonic Nebula & the arrival of King Ivan & Queen Atona of the Binary Galaxy," announced the guard.

All four of them walked through the entrance door.

"Melody! Atona" Mariam said coming out of a room.

"Mariam! Glad to see ya! Sheena!" she exclaimed as she saw her come out of the same room.

"Oritel & Roger are in the garden," Mariam said to Ivan & Michael. They nodded & left.

"Melody! Atona! Glad to see you too!" Sheena said coming up & hugging both of them.

"Mariam, I'm glad you got a really powerful baby girl," Atona said.

"Yes, I'm glad too. It's not everyday you get the holder of the great dragon's flame," Mariam said proudly.

"I have good news too," Atona said looking happy.

"Well, let's hear it, girl," Melody answered.

"I am pregnant!" Atona exclaimed. All three of them looked surprised & happy.

"What do you plan to name the baby?" Sheena asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Melody asked.

"Are you gonna have a great ball to celebrate the baby's arrival, like this one?" Mariam asked.

"Calm down, girls," Atona replied, surprised at the sudden outburst of questions, but pleased at the same time, "Well, according to my calculations, it is going to be a girl. I sense that she has the power of technology, like me, so it is logical that I name her Tecna, originating from the word 'Technology'. I plan to have a ball for her, too." Atona ended.

"If your going-to-be daughter's name originates from the word 'Technology', does your name originate from any word?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, my name orginates from the word 'Atom'," Atona said.

"I am gl-," Mariam was about to say, but she was cut off by the guard, announcing the arrival of someone else.

"Announcing the arrival of King James, Queen Brianna & Princess Layla from the realm of Tides," he announced.

The entrance door slowly opened & Briana, James & Layla walked through. Brianna & James were walking very dignantly. Layla, however, did not know of manners & looked surprised at the way her parents were walking.

"May I, know where the rest of the kings are, as I see their wives here?" James asked proudly.

"They are in the garden," answered Mariam.

"Thank you," James bowed & left.

"Come on Briana," Melody said, rolling her eyes," there is no need to be all prim & proper."

"But there is, Melody," Briana replied, "A good queen always behaves."

"Can't you put that away, at least until the dance," Mariam pleaded.

"Oh, okay," Briana replied, rolling her eyes, "I see there is no point arguing. I want y'all to meet Layla, my daughter. She is one."

"Isn't she a cutie," Melody said, looking at Layla who was looking even more surprised at seeing so many people.

"What is your daughter's name? Where is she?" Brianna asked, looking around.

"Her name is Bloom. She is taking a nap, with Stella," Mariam said. Then continued, with a dreamy look, "She is just like a blooming flower," but she added hastily," sorry, if I am boasting."

"That's not boasting, Mariam," Sheena said looking at her, "I would say Stella is an open shopping mall."

Everyone laughed at what Sheena just said.

"That reminds me, where is your other daughter? Daphne, right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, Daphne is in her room. She was really excited after Bloom arrived. She really likes Bloom. She is busy making a dress for Bloom to wear to the ball," Mariam said, proudly.

"That is soooo sweet of Daphne! I am glad to see a caring sister, for once! Every where I go I only see fights between sisters," Brianna replied, finally recovering from 'Miss Prim & Proper.'

"I NEARLY FORGOT," exclaimed Sheena, "we MUST go shopping to get clothes for the ball, girls!"

"Back to your old self, huh Stella?" Melody asked, rolling her eyes.

"Like duh, we can't go to the ball in old clothes, can we?" Sheena replied, trying to reason with Melody.

"Alright, let's go," Mariam said giving up, "But at least, can we wait until Daisy arrives?"

"You needn't wait long, you know," Atona said.

"Announcing the arrival of King Chris, Queen Daisy & Princess Flora of the ninth moon of MariGold," announced the guard.

"How did you know?" Mariam, Sheena, Melody & Brianna gasped.

"Just guessed," Atona replied shrugging her shoulders.

"May I-," Chris began saying but Mariam, Sheena, Melody, Atona & Brianna cut him off.

"-in the garden," they all replied in chorus, looked at each other & began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked coming up with a small girl. She had tan skin and brown hair.

"Oh, nothing. Who do we have here?" Brianna asked kneeling down to see the girl.

"This is my daughter, Flora. She is only one," Daisy added.

"Hewo," Flora said, going to Layla, "My name is Fowa, wha' is yours?"

"Layla, do you wanna go outside & p'ay?" Layla asked.

"Yeah!" she turned around to face her mother, "Mummy, may I go p'ay with Layla? Pease..."

"Alright, if it is okay with Layla's mum, that is," Daisy said turning to Brianna.

"It's fine with me," Brianna answered smiling.

"Actually, I think you two better stay," Sheena said before they could hurry away.

"What's wrong, Sheena?" Atona asked.

"Aren't we going SHOPPING?" Sheena exclaimed annoyed.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot," Mariam answered, "We better get going if we want to come back early."

"ALRIGHT! SHOPPING TIME!" Sheena exclaimed happily, "I better go get Stella." Sheena left to go get Stella.

"Mother, I just finished!" Daphne said & came running to show it. It was a sky blue dress. It had dark bows at the waist line . It looked about knee-length for Bloom.

"It looks amazing, Daph," Mariam exclaimed.

"It's beyond words," Brianna says.

"It is very imaginative," kind-hearted Daisy said.

"According to my calculations, if Bloom was old enough, she would love it!" Atona said.

"That dress totally rocks, girl!" Melody exclaimed.

"You have a great sense of fashion!" Sheena said coming up with Stella, who was rubbing her eyes, but became alert when she saw Flora & Layla.

Daphne started blushing, at the outburst of good comments.

"Daph, we're going to the mall, wanna come?" Mariam asked.

Daphne looked up at her mother, "No, mother. I want to stay. I have to choose Bloom's jewellery & shoes. I'll look after her, don't worry," she added with a smile.

"Thanks, sweetie. You are the best," Mariam said & planted a kiss on Daphne's forehead.

Daphne smiled.

"Hewo, my name is Stella, what is yours?" Stella asked.

"I am Fowa and this is Layla," Flora said.

"The girls are becoming good friends," Daisy said, somewhat dreamily.

"Hey! Aren't we missing someone?" Brianna asked.

"CHRISTINA!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, Cristina is coming tomorrow as she is pretty busy today. Imagine, two sons!" Mariam said.

"Can we leave, now!?" Sheena asked, angrily.

"Oh sure," Brianna answered & they left to go to Sparx Mall.

* * *

True to her word, Christina & her family arrived the next day. 

"Announcing the arrival of King Titany, Queen Christina, Prince Trevor & Prince Sky of Eraklion," announced the guard when everyone was having breakfast.

"Christina! Finally you are here!" Mariam exclaimed.

"What took you so long, girl?" Melody asked.

"I missed you!" Sheena shouted.

"Glad you are here!" Atona said, looking up.

"I've been waiting for you," Daisy said with her loving smile.

"Glad to see you'll too! It was very difficult getting two sons ready," Christina said, coming up with two boys. One was taller. He had dark brown hair & green eyes. The other was a bit shorter, blonde hair & blue eyes.

"This is my older son, Trevor," she said, pointing to the one with brown hair," & this is Sky, my younger son," she said, pointing to the blonde haired one, "Sky is one & Trevor is two."

"It is very handy, having two sons," King Titany said, proudly.

"I agree," King Michael said.

"Michael...," Melody started, angrily.

Michael looked at his wife's angry expression & said, "But having a graceful father's girl is much more interesting...?" he said, timidly.

They all laughed.

"So, Christina, have you got the dress you plan to wear for today's ball?" Sheena asked, curiously.

"Actually, NO!" Christina answered disappointed.

"So, you know what that means, don't you?" Sheena asked, winking.

"SHOPPING!" all the girls answered at once, knowing the answer.

"Well, now that you'll mention it, sure!" Sheena said.

Mariam sighed, "Are the kids coming, too?" she asked.

"Trevor & Sky needn't 'cause I brought their clothes. Just me," Christina answered.

"I got Stella's dress yesterday, but it doesn't matter. A little extra clothes doesn't hurt anyone," Sheena answered.

"Actually, Sheena, why don't we let the all the kids stay here?" Daisy suggested, "It is a great chance for them to get to know each other & have some fun."

"You know, I think that is a great idea," Brianna said.

"Daphne, are you coming today?" Mariam asked, turning to Daphne.

"I think I should stay. I could look after the kids," Daphne said, smiling.

"Are you sure, dear?" Mariam asked.

"Sure," Daphne nodded, "It won't be too hard. Kids are fun to be with, really."

"Thank you, dear," Mariam said pleased, & turned to Sheena.

"So, is it alright with you?" Mariam asked.

"Dresses can be bought any day. You don't get to hang with friends much. So, of course it is fine with me!" Sheena said smiling.

"Where do you guys want to go, today?" Chris turned to the rest of the boys.

"I don't know, what about archery?" Roger asked.

"Anything is fine with me," Ivan said.

"I vote for archery," Michael said.

"Archery seems nice," James answered.

"Archery it is, then!" Oritel exclaimed, "Come on guys, let's get going. See you girls, later."

"Don't be late! You'll have to get ready for the ball, too!" Sheena called to them.

"They don't take much time as you, so you can calm down. To say the truth, no one takes as much time as you," Melody said, mockingly.

"A girl has to look her best. That's what I try to do," Sheena replied, "We better get going, if we want plenty of time to get dressed."

"She's right. Come on, girls. Take care, Daph, of yourself & the kids," Mariam said.

"Sure, mum. Bye," Daphne waved.

The girls left, leaving the kids & Daphne.

"Hewo. My name is Fowa. This is Stella & this is Layla. Wha' is your name?" Flora asked, coming forward & pointing to each one when their names were mentioned.

"I am Trevor," Trevor said.

"I am Sky. Hello," Sky said, smiling.

"You kids stay here. I'll go check on Bloom," Daphne said, getting up.

"Can we come, too?" Sky asked, suddenly.

Daphne was surprised at first then smiled, "Sure. just follow me."

She led them to a room. Its walls were painted light blue. There were pictures on every wall showing Bloom with all the members of the family. In the centre of the room was a beautiful cot. Next to the cot was a chair. Every one walked over to it. Inside wrapped up in light blue blankets, was a small baby, fast asleep. It was Bloom. Daphne smiled, gently picked Bloom up & sat on the chair. Every one crowded around Bloom & Daphne. She raised her hand above Bloom & started whispering some words. Small golden specks of dust began to fall on Bloom. She yawned sleepily. She slowly & gently opened her eyes.

"She is cute," Stella said.

Daphne looked up & smiled, "Yes, she is."

Well, that's chapter two. Hope you like it. I might post tomorrow. Until then, Bye Bye! ; )


	3. A Display of Magic

I couldn't post it yesterday as I said. I'm so sorry.

Thanks everyone for reading.

**Celia-Anderson -** Thanks, for reviewing.

A Display of Magic

It was nearing the time for the ball & there was a great hustle to get ready. They were all dressing in Mariam's room.

"Where are my earrings?" Sheena called out, "Has anyone seen them?"

"No, but have you taken my necklace?" Mariam said.

"Girls, calm down," Daisy said in a calm voice.

"CALM DOWN!" Sheena exclaimed, "You want us to calm down when we have only one hour left & we have to get the kids ready, too!"

"Daphne is getting Bloom ready, so I have plenty of time," Mariam said, happily.

"Lucky you!" Brianna said in the middle of putting her necklace on.

"What about me?!" Christina said, irritably, "I am lucky, too! Trevor & Sky are getting ready with the boys."

"Oh & what about Atona & me?!" Melody answered.

"Then is it only Daisy & me who have to suffer?" Sheena shouted.

"Guess so," Daisy shrugged.

"Don't worry, Sheena, we have exactly 49 minutes left," Atona tried to calm Sheena down but without success.

"49 minutes! We must hurry, then!" Sheena exclaimed & rushed off to put on make-up.

"Why is everyone runnin'?" Layla asked, looking at everyone confused.

"They said there was a ball. Are we gonna p'ay?" Flora said, not knowing the second meaning of 'ball'.

"No! A ball is where you dance!" Stella explained.

"How do you know?" Flora questioned.

"I go to them," Stella answered.

"Where Trevor an' Sky?" Layla asked the other two.

"Dunno. Maybe gettin' ready to p'ay ball," Flora said, still confused.

Stella shook her head, disapprovingly. Just then, Sheena rushed to the three of them.

"Come on, you three! We've gotta get ready! All three of you! I'll help you!" she exclaimed.

Daphne walked into the room.

"Aunt Sheena, do you want help getting them ready? I just finished with Bloom. She is playing in her room. I can get these three there & get them ready, too."

"That'll be great, dear! I still have to do my hair. Thanks!" with that Sheena dashed away & grabbed the comb.

Daphne smiled, "Come on! Let's go! I'll help you carry your dresses." Daphne pointed at the dresses they were supposed to wear for the ball & whispered some words. The clothes disappeared. Stella, Flora & Layla were shocked! Daphne smiled at their expressions & said, "We haven't got all day. Don't worry, your clothes will be waiting for you in Bloom's room. Let's go."

"Yeah! Bloom! Bloom!" Stella began chanting.

"I like Bloom, too," Flora said.

"Err… I like Bloom, three," Layla said, finding no other words to say.

All four of them walked out of the room & into Bloom's room where she was playing with her teddy in her cot. When they were in, they found the girls' dresses hanging on hooks in the air! The three girls were surprised.

"How?!" was all Stella could say while the other two were speechless.

"That's magic. Even you can do it, when you are older," Daphne explained.

"Really!" Layla said, finding her tongue at last.

Daphne nodded, "Even your mothers can perform magic. We are all fairies, although I am also a nymph."

"Fairies…," Stella said dreamily.

"You see, we can all do magic. And you will be seeing a lot of magic, tonight," Daphne continued, "I also need your help, to do something for tonight's ball, concerning magic."

"Sure," Flora said.

"Okay," Layla replied.

"Fine," Stella said.

"Hmmm…," Daphne said looking at their dresses. "Well, I cannot say I am attached to your dresses."

Stella's dress was ankle-length & red. It had many laces & its sleeves were long. Flora's was purple & ankle-length. The material was very thick and it was sleeveless. Layla's was ankle-length, too. It was very frilly & sleeveless. It was dark blue.

"Then, why don't you change 'em!" Stella exclaimed, "You can make 'em better!"

"I agree! You can do magic!" Layla piped up.

"Are you sure," Daphne asked, doubtfully, "What do you think, Flora?"

Flora was quite taken aback. She blushed. She thought of Daphne highly & powerful. She didn't ever think she would be addressed personally by someone like her! Flora was very shy. Daphne understood what was wrong & bent down. She smiled.

"Flora, there is no need to be shy. We all are like the same. You've gotta be brave. You've gotta fight for what is yours, understood?"

Flora slowly nodded. "Okay, I wanna see magic!" she said, confidently.

"That's the spirit," she stood up, "Well… I am still not sure." She looked at the three of them & was surprised to see them with puppy dog eyes! They looked so adorable.

She sighed, "Oh, alright." She pointed her finger at the clothes & closed her eyes.

She frowned with concentration. She began to move her fingers in a circle & said some words under her breath. A golden light began to form at the tip of her fingers. The light followed her finger as she moved it around. Then she stopped moving her finger, but she still had her eyes closed. The golden light shot from her finger & separated into three. Each of the lights went & wrapped itself around the three dresses. It went around & around the dresses. Then, the whole room was covered in golden light. Luckily. The door was closed & no one outside saw what happened. When the light died down, every one opened their eyes as they had closed their eyes to avoid the bright light. Daphne was the first to recover & as she saw the dresses, she smiled. When Stella, Flora & Layla recovered, they looked at the dresses & gasped. Each of them ran to the place where their dresses once were. Instead of their frilly dresses, they saw a completely different thing. Bloom slowly stood up & looked over her cot. She saw Daphne & giggled. She knew how her sister looked like. Daphne saw Bloom, smiled & walked over to her.

She carried Bloom, "So, do you like your dresses?" she asked.

All of them nodded.

"We love 'em!" Stella answered.

* * *

That night, the castle bathroom was grandly decorated & looked very beautiful indeed. The entire Magix was gathered in the ballroom. The ballroom was extremely large; the largest one in Magix. 

There was a stairway in one end of the room, which was lined with a red carpet. The important guests & the king & queen of Sparx would walk down it, while being introduced.

"Welcome all!" announced a voice. It was a woman's voice & it was like the one you often hear in jolly parties. "We are all gathered here to celebrate the birth of Princess Bloom of Sparx & holder of the Great Dragon's flame!"

"Before meeting the young princess in person, let's see some important guests."

"We thank all those who came, especially THE KING & QUEEN OF THE THIRD VECTOR OF THE BINARY GALAXY!"

Ivan & Atona walked down the red carpet. Ivan was wearing a tux. Atona was wearing a lavender dress which was a bit longer than knee. It was embroidered with pink math numbers at the waist. She wore a necklace with a number 8 on it & matching earrings. She also wore elbow-length pink gloves & pink low heels. Both of them wore the crown of the Binary Galaxy.

"THE KING & QUEEN OF THE HARMONIC NEBULA!"

Michael & Melody walked down the red carpet. Michael was wearing a tux. Melody was wearing a dress like Musa's winx dress but it was knee-length & had two straps. She had on a ruby necklace & earrings in the shape of music notes. She also wore slightly transparent red elbow-length gloves & five inch heels. They wore the crown of the Harmonic Nebula.

"KING & QUEEN OF THE NINTH MOON OF MARIGOLD!"

Chris & Daisy walked down after Melody & Michael. Chris was wearing a tux & Daisy was wearing an ankle-length light green dress. It was strapless. It had a slit at the side which ran up to the knee. It had pink roses at the waist. She had a necklace with a flower shaped pendant, matching earrings & bracelet. She had on pink heel slippers. They both wore the crown of Marigold. They went & joined the four others.

"THE KING & QUEEN OF TIDES!"

James & Brianna walked dignantly down the stairs & over to Ivan, Michael, Chris, Atona, Melody & Daisy. James was wearing a tux & Brianna was wearing a dark green ankle-length dress with straps. There were pictures of dolphins at the waist. There was a slit at the side which was a little lower than the knee. She had on dolphin shaped earrings & a necklace. She was wearing 5 inch dark green heels & both of them were wearing the crown of Tides.

"THE KING & QUEEN OF SOLARIA!"

Sheena walked down wearing an orange strapless dress. It was longer than the knee. There were suns at the waist. She wore moon shaped earrings & a matching necklace. She also wore orange heels. Roger was wearing a tux. Sheena & Roger were wearing the royal crown of Solaria. They went & joined their friends.

"& THE KING & QUEEN OF ERAKLION!"

Titany & Cristina walked down the stairs. Christina was in a yellow ankle-length dress. There were red hearts at the waist. She wore a heart shaped necklace with matching earrings. She wore yellow heel shoes. Titany was wearing a tux & both of them had on the crown of Eraklion.

" Now, presenting the people who have invited us all here, THE KING & QUEEN OF SPARX!"

Mariam & Oritel proudly walked down the stairs. Mariam was wearing a light blue ankle-length dress. There were dragons at the waist line. It was strapless. She had on dragon shaped earrings & a matching necklace. She wore dark blue heels. Oritel was wearing a tux. They had on their heads the royal crown of Sparx. They went & joined their friends. "Where are the kids?" Melody asked.

"Well… Daphne said she has a surprise planned. We just have to wait," Mariam answered.

"Now, let's see the young princes & princesses. First, coming down is, I mean, are PRINCE TREVOR & PRINCE SKY OF ERAKLION!"

Trevor & Sky walked down the red carpet, very proudly. Trevor was wearing a red shirt neatly tucked into his jeans & Sky was wearing a light blue shirt, tucked into his jeans. They walked over to their parents.

"Now, let's see PRINCESS FLORA OF THE NINTH MOON OF MARIGOLD!"

This time no one walked down the stairs, but instead the ground started rumbling. Everyone got frightened, including Mariam, Oritel & their friends. Every one cleared away from the centre & move towards the walls. They left a big gap in between. From the circle, they could see something really strange. The ground stopped shaking, but from the circle emerged a tiny shoot of a plant. The shoot began to grow into a tree! When the shoot was very tall, it stopped. From the two sides of the tree, emerged two other shoots. They, too, began to grow. They grew into roses & as they grew, they coiled themselves around the tree. They kept on coiling until they reached the top of the tree. Then, the plants grew taller than the tree & faced each other. The 2 roses joined. When they did, a bright green light erupted. As the light slowly cleared, a young girl appeared in the air. It was Flora! She had a gentle smile on her face.

She was wearing a knee-length strapless dress. There were red roses at the waist. She had on a necklace with a rose shaped pendant & matching earrings. She also wore red heels & had roses in her hair. A string of flowers went around her legs & elbows. She slowly landed on the ground & walked over to her mother as the tree & flowers disappeared into the ground.

"That's not what I planned Flora to wear!" gasped Daisy, "But I love this dress! It is very flowery!"

Flora just smiled.

"PRINCESS LAYLA OF TIDES!"

This time, from the circle emerged a tiny fountain of water. It slowly began to grow. The fountain began to raise up & the water reached the ceiling. Then the fountain separated into 2 & began to move in different directions, East & West, as waves. The water kept coming from the centre of the fountain. A dolphin jumped, from the water moving towards the East & into the water moving towards the West! Slowly the water parted even more, to reveal LAYLA!

She was in a strapless, light green, ankle length dress. She had a necklace on with a dolphin shaped pendant & matching earrings. There were pictures of dolphins at the waist of her dress. She also wore dark green heels. She, calmly, walked to Flora & both of them giggled.

"This dress look perfect!" Brianna exclaimed.

"PRINCESS STELLA OF SOLARIA!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding orange light. The light slowly dimmed & everyone saw, a great big fire ball! The ball slowly began to move to the left. Then the room was in complete darkness. The room slowly began to brighten to show a huge white ball, a bit smaller than the other. It slowly began to move to the right. Without a warning, both the balls began to move towards each other. There was a very bright light as they both collided into each other & then the light stopped. The balls were gone but in its place stood Stella! S

he was wearing a knee-length orange dress. There were tiny little moons & suns, lining the waist. Her jewelry were a necklace in the shape of a sun & earrings in the shape of a crescent moon. She ran to her mother.

"Mother, how do I look?" she asked, excitedly.

"Excellent, darling!" Sheena was at the brink of crying.

"Now, for the time we have all been waiting for! Presenting the powerful young PRINCESS BLOOM OF SPARXS!"

A bright orange light emerged from the circle. Every one had to close their eyes. It was the brightest of all the shows. They all slowly opened their eyes to see flames erupt from the circle right in front of their eyes as the strong light dimmed. This time, the room was filled with the light of the dancing red flames. Then, a large red dragon flew out of the flames & headed directly towards the ceiling. Then it turned & began circling the large room. As it did so, fireworks began exploding in the ceiling. Luckily, the ballroom was extremely large & huge, that no one got hurt by the flames of the fireworks. Then it turned & headed directly into the flames again. There was another extremely brilliant light as the dragon dived into the flames, causing the audience to cover their eyes once again. Once they opened their eyes, the flame was slowly dieing. But it didn't vanish completely. As it was dieing, a magnificent baby cot appeared at the place where the fire was.

It was completely pure gold. There were dragon carvings all around it. The eyes of the dragons were sapphires. There were garlands of flowers going round the cot. The garlands included red roses, blue roses, pink roses , yellow roses & roses of any other colour imaginable. Mariam walked over to the cot & looked inside. In the cot, was Bloom. She was wrapped in a light blue blanket with the picture of a red fiery dragon in the bottom left corner of the blanket. The name 'Bloom' was embroidered in gold just above the dragon. Mariam smiled, & picked Bloom up. She removed the blanket. She wasn't wearing the dress that Daphne had made earlier. She was wearing a light blue knee-length dress. There were red dragons embroidered at the waist line. A band that looked like a dragon went around her right arm. She wore a necklace in the shape of a red dragon & matching earrings. She was also wearing red low heels. Layla, Stella & Flora ran to Bloom who was carried by Mariam. Trevor & Sky followed them.

"& finally presenting the organizer of all these great shows! PRINCESS DAPHNE OF SPARX!"

This time nothing erupted from the clearing. Instead, they turned around to see Daphne standing at the top of the stairs, beaming. She was wearing a magnificent golden dress that swept the floor & covered her golden heels. Her golden hair shined in the brightness of the room. She wore a golden mask to cover her light blue eyes & a golden head-dress. She slowly walked down the stairs. She looked like a golden angel.

As she was walking down, loud claps & cheers erupted from the crowd. Daphne blushed. She hadn't really expected this much for simply brightening up the show. She walked over to her mother, who beamed at her proudly.

Mariam's husband, her friends & their husbands came over. They all smiled at Daphne.

"That was so sweet of you, Daph!" Mariam exclaimed.

"I am so proud of you. I didn't know you were so strong!" Oritel said, "I mean, creating a dragon to represent the Great Dragon! What a great idea!"

"You're telling us?! She just created two big fire balls, a tree, waves, dolphins & a dragon! How about that?!" Melody demanded.

"Thank you very much, Daphne! I really love those dresses you made for our kids!" Daisy said, beaming at Daphne.

"Your are the most sweetest girl I have ever met! Next to me, you can become a brilliant fashion designer!" Sheena exclaimed.

"This dress is absolutely perfect!" Brianna said.

Daphne listened to all the comments they threw at her. She was blushing a very deep red.

"It was difficult, but I thought a bit extra colours would brighten things up & of course, a good presentation is a must," Daphne replied.

"Well, you thought right!" said Sheena.

"Mum, I think you should leave Bloom in her cot. They are eager to see her," Daphne said, pointing to Mariam's feet.

Daphne was right. At Mariam's feet, Layla, Stella, Flora, Trevor & Sky were jumping up & down, eager to reach Mariam's shoulder to see Bloom. Bloom was giggling, looking in amazement at the jumping children.

Everyone in the group laughed. Mariam kept Bloom in her cot & stood up straight. The little kids were delighted. They stood on tip-toes, looking at Bloom & pulling at each other's jewellery.

"This isn't at all the dress you showed us," Mariam said confused.

"Well, I wanted to keep it as a surprise," Daphne grinned, sheepishly.

"& why did you choose those dresses for your daughters?" Mariam asked, turning to her friends.

"You see, we couldn't find any other dresses for their size. That was the best in all the realms. That's the reason, really. Daphne is really a life saver," Sheena said, turning to face Daphne.

The others nodded in agreement.

Then, she continued, "They seriously should start making little clothes fit for little princesses!"


	4. Gifts for a Princess

Sorry for making you'll wait too long! I had school and all! Anyway,

**Sakura the cherry alchemist, goddess-chan123 -** Thanks for reading and leaving a review.

Gifts for a Princess

The same voice that had announced the arrival of everyone boomed again, "The dance shall commence after everyone has bestowed their gifts to the young princess."

"I'll give her my gift, first," Sheena said, stepped forward & faced the cot. She raised her hands over the cot & closed her eyes.

"Wait!" Daphne exclaimed, "I think it'll be safer if the kids move away from the cot." Sheena opened her eyes & lowered her hands.

"I agree," Atona said.

"Come on, you can talk to Bloom later. We don't want you hurt," Mariam said, gently.

Trevor, Sky, Layla, Flora & Stella understood & moved away from the cot to Daphne.

Sheena closed her eyes once again, & raised her hands over the cot, "I give Princess Bloom of Sparx great beauty. She shall have creamy white skin, the sunshine will add extra fire to her already fiery red hair & the sapphires themselves will be envious towards her sparkling blue eyes!"

A bright yellow light shot from her fingers & surrounded Bloom. She shined for a while & then stopped. The spell had been absorbed into her. Sheena was quite happy at what she had done, & walked back to her friends.

"My turn!" Melody exclaimed & walked forward. She raised her hands above the cot & closed her eyes, "I give the young princess a very sweet voice. When she talks, the nightingale shall be her voice & when she sings, it'll be her song."

Red light shot from her hands & surrounded Bloom once again. Then it disappeared. Melody walked back to her friends, happily.

"I'll be next," Daisy said & walked to Bloom's cot.

She did the same as the other two, "I give her the willingness to forgive anyone at all times. She shall be very kind towards everyone & shall always be so."

Bright green light shot from her hands & the same thing as before, happened.

"I'll be honored to be next," Brianna said as walked forward, & doing the same thing as the others. "My gift to the princess will be decency & politeness. She will be very well-behaved towards others & shall respect everyone."

The light of her powers was bright green. She joined the others after the spell had been absorbed into Bloom.

"I should be next," Atona said, & gifted Bloom with the ability to think well.

Her power was lavender.

All the other fairies followed after Atona. Grace, bravery, love, honesty & loyalty were a few of the gifts that Bloom received. Mariam & Oritel watched proudly as their daughter was gifted with many good qualities.

Finally only the Queen of Andres, Queen Lillian, was left to give her gift to Bloom.

She smiled & walked forward; raising her hand, "My gift to the young princess will be long life. She shall live long with joy." With that said, she walked back into the crowd.

"Now that the gifts have been given to the young princess, the dance shall commence!"

* * *

So how was it? I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I hope to post it soon. 

Bye! ; )


	5. An Unexpected Guest

I am so sorry I didn't upload. I lost my connection about 3 months ago and got it back only today. So sorry!

* * *

An Unexpected Guest

"You can go play with Bloom, now," Daphne said to the kids. They joyfully went & surrounded the cot.

"Now, can we go to dance?" Michael asked impatiently.

"Know what? I agree with you!" Roger said.

"All right! We're coming," said Mariam. Then, she turned to Daphne, "Can you stay alone?"

"Sure, mum!" she replied, "Have fun!"

"Thanks, darling," Mariam said, & the group walked away.

Daphne smiled as she looked at the kids, huddled next to Bloom.

She wished that happy times like these would last forever.

But she didn't have enough time to complete that thought when she heard a loud explosion and many screams.

She immediately turned around and saw, to her horror, dark blue & black flames erupting from the centre of the dance floor. All the guests were trying to leave the dance floor as soon as possible. Some of them were creating portals and leaving the castle.

The flames cleared and in the centre of it was a pale woman wearing all black. She had long nails which were painted black. Her eyes were a mysterious red and black. Her long black hair reached her hips. She looked very angry.

"Freeze!?! Is that you?" Mariam exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me, my dear friend? I expected you to be, seeing that you didn't invite me to your little party," Freeze replied her voice dripping with venom.

Sheena, Briana, Atona, Melody and Daisy all looked shocked at Freeze.

"Freeze," Melody gasped, "You're still alive?"

"What a nice question to ask your friend, Melody," Freeze commented, "I hoped to see at least a little happiness on your faces when you saw me alive."

"How?" Mariam shouted, "We saw you fall off that cliff ten years ago!"

"And so you decided that I was dead and didn't bother to look for me," Freeze said, her voice icy cold.

"We _did _look for you. But we couldn't find you." Sheena tried to convince Freeze.

"I will not accept any excuses!" Freeze shouted.

Then her eyes fell on the cot in which baby Bloom was laying.

"Is that the princess?" Freeze asked and began walking towards the cot.

Flora, Stella, Layla, Sky & Trevor ran to their mothers when they saw her approaching.

She looked into the cot and Bloom began giggling.

She smirked and said, "I have yet to give the princess my gift, Mariam,"

Mariam's face paled and she cried, "NO! Freeze, please don't!"

Freeze raised her hand and cried, "DIE!"

Black magic left her hand and headed towards Bloom.

Mariam shut her eyes tightly. Oritel's face was filled with horror. Their friends and the rest of the guests watched in disbelief. Their children were shivering with fear.

The magic hit Bloom but to all their surprises, it bounced off her!

Freeze looked utterly shocked.

"What happened?" she shouted.

"I'll answer that question for you," a voice said from the crowds.

Queen Lillian stepped out of the crowds and walked forward.

She smiled gently and said, "If you remember right, I blessed the princess with a long life. You won't be able to kill her for a long time."

Tears of happiness flowed out from Mariam's eyes. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Mariam said to Lillian.

Freeze gritted her teeth.

"I see," she said, "So, I can't kill her. No matter. I can do more than that!"

She raised her hands once again and this time her hands glowed red.

"I curse this young soul! I curse her! When she turns seventeen, she will fall into a deep, deep slumber. One that she can never be awakened from!"

Her hands glowed with dark magic and it enveloped little Bloom. Her tiny body was totally covered by it. It slowly began to disappear. Bloom had absorbed the curse.

Freeze laughed. It was cold and shrill.

"You will all pay!" she exclaimed before disappearing in a black flame.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm really sorry. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. 


	6. Author's Note

Okay, everyone. I'm dropping this fanfiction. I think many of you suspected that for some time. If you want to know why I'm doing it, please check my profile. If there's anyone out there who wants to continue this fanfiction, please send me an e-mail. Let me know that you're continuing it before you do. If you want I can help you out with it and tell you what I had in mind for it. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone!


End file.
